


fairytales ain't got shit on us

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, look at me writing another proposal 'drabble' for sos, really really cheesy, written for sos drabble request for the advent calendar!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Seongwoo certainly did not expect this random customer's big box to include his name and a big, shiny engagement ring.





	fairytales ain't got shit on us

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo and welcome to the very last 'drabble' of the S.O.S. advent calendar :')  
> which is also our last project! thank you so much for allthe support and all the requests we have received, we hoped you liked it <3
> 
> hope you will like the last drabble, too :D enjoy!

"Fuck, I really wanna go home," Seongwoo whined and pouted, being completely aware none of his co-workers was there to listen to him whining. They were all home by now.

 

Seriously, Seongwoo didn't even know why he had agreed to take the stupid shift.

 

Oh, right. Because he had promised to take this shift when he desperately needed to take some time off to randomly gallop away with his boyfriend on a two weeks vacation.

 

Seongwoo didn't have the heart to regret it now since it had been extremely important. His boyfriend Daniel had taken him to Canada to introduce him to some of his close family members and Seongwoo was over the moon when the younger had invited him. It just showed how important he was to Daniel and how serious he was about their relationship. And Seongwoo would never trade anything for the happiness Daniel brought him.

 

So, working on Christmas Eve it was.

 

However, he couldn't help wishing to be home instead, preferably wrapped in a blanket or in Daniel's arms and drink some hot chocolate while watching some reruns of their favorite shows. He felt so bad when Daniel had excitedly told him about some fancy little getaway for Christmas, but he had had to shoot him down immediately. Work sucked.

 

Daniel, the sweetheart that he was, just told him it was fine and that he would wait for him at home after his shift. The department store he was working in, though, was open especially long today considering it was the last day before Christmas. All Seongwoo wanted was to get home and cuddle his teddy of a boyfriend, but he wasn't granted one single wish on Christmas Eve, that must be illegal somewhere in the world.

 

(It certainly was in his own.)

 

"Good evening!"

 

Seongwoo immediately stopped whining when a customer came up to pay for some fancy, over the top expensive perfume. After him, a few others followed, all of them rushing to buy presents before they'd go to their beloved's homes today or tomorrow. Of course, they all made him wrap up the stuff as well. Sometimes, they'd even ask him to wrap up unnecessary things along with the presents.  
  
(Like, who needs a bag of tissues wrapped up?)  
  
Seongwoo pushed back his own problems and remained professional and friendly as he wished them all a nice evening _he would not have since he was stuck here._

  
The last customer in the queue, an elderly man, smiled warmly at him and Seongwoo reciprocated easily. He paid quietly for the box of showering gel when he stopped momentarily.

 

"Excuse me? Can you please wrap up this for me? I'm unfortunately not the best anymore in wrapping up presents and with Christmas and all tomorrow, you'd do me a great favor."  
"Yes, of course, Sir."  
"And I know it's a bit much to ask this of you, but would you please be so kind and wrap up this box as well?"

 

The customer took out a rather big box out of his back and smiled at him so nicely, Seongwoo couldn't have said no even if he would have wanted to. Besides, he had nothing better to do anyway. Seongwoo simply smiled and nodded.

 

"Great, thank you. Actually, I think I saw something earlier I'd like to get my wife as well. Finding presents for her every year is so hard, you know. I love her so much, I want to give her the world, but she always just laughs and brushes me off as if I'm not serious," he chuckled. Seongwoo felt himself melting. His thoughts instantly went back to Daniel. Even though they hadn't been together as long as this man and his wife, Seongwoo hoped to be like them one day in the future as well.   
  
"Are you married?" he asked curiously.  
  
Seongwoo laughed shyly and ran a hand through his hair. His heart skipped a beat at the simple thought of marrying Daniel.  
  
"I'm - I'm not. Yet. I mean, I'm not even engaged yet, so no, not anytime soon."   
  
The man's eyes twinkled with amusement and he nodded.  
  
"Well, life is unpredictable, isn't it? We never know what will happen soon. Anyway, I'm just gonna take another look. Please finish up and I will come back later by to get them."  
  
Seongwoo nodded and started working on the gift wrapping.  
  
Luckily, the box he had bought made it easy to wrap it up. It would take no time. Seongwoo diligently did his job, even adding some decoration to make it especially pretty for the man.  
  
Seongwoo stopped momentarily when he turned to the big box. He didn't mean to pry or anything – it was just that the little card attached to the box had opened and revealed a name – his name to be exact. The bright golden color that was used to write _Ong Seongwoo_ fit perfectly to the otherwise simple red of the box.  
  


"It can't be, right?" he murmured to himself. He didn't know the old man and there was barely any Korean named Ong, let alone Ong Seongwoo.

 

He debated with himself for quite some time if he should maybe just peak into the box. It wasn't sealed, he could open and close it easily without anyone knowing ...

 

He knew it was highly unprofessional, but this was also way too weird to just pass it up. Besides, the man seemed to have vanished completely. No matter how much he craned his neck, the man seemed to be gone.

 

"Just a tiny look. What's the big deal?" Seongwoo murmured to himself.

 

He slowly opened the lid, not knowing what to expect. He just hoped none of his coworkers were pranking him and a boxing glove would jump out to punch his curiosity out of him but luckily, nothing attacked him. Instead, he saw a bigger card and a smaller box in it. The card was as simple as the box itself.

 

Seongwoo looked around, still no onein sight. He guessed it wasn't too surprising since it was coming close to 9 pm.

 

He quickly opened the little card, the hand writing oddly familiar it baffled him. Who -

 

_Remember when we first met?_

_We were in this store and I was looking for a gift for my mom. You thought how it was for a girlfriend at first. Your eyes shined so prettily when I said there was no girlfriend._

 

Seongwoo squeaked when he realized that this could have been only one person. And of course, that's why the handwriting looked so familiar. Seongwoo wanted to facepalm himself for not realizing earlier. He chuckled to himself and shook his head as he kept on reading.

 

_I really wanted to ask you out, but I wasn't sure if I had misinterpreted your kindness and your flirting, so I left._

 

_Only to return a few days after. You remember right?_

 

"Of course, I do. How could I not?" he said and smiled. There was no more on the card and he looked at the smaller box.

This big box was obviously meant for him and was by no one else but his sweet, adorable boyfriend. He couldn't believe he asked some elderly man to play along with his plan. He felt warmth spreading through him when he thought about how much Daniel prepared for this little surprise. A big smile worked its way on his lips immediately.

 

God, he loved Daniel so much.

 

He eagerly took the smaller box out of the bigger one and opened it hastily.

 

Another card was revealed along with a single rose.

 

Seongwoo raised his eyebrows and looked at it curiously. He opened the card, excited to read what Daniel wanted to tell him now.

 

_Remember our second date when I went to give you the most dramatic bouquet of roses ever?_

 

_It's when I was sure that you were the one for me._

 

_I know, it was way too early and we only got to know each other, but whenever I just looked into your eyes – I just knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life loving you. And till this day, I still strongly believe so._

 

Seongwoo buried his nose into the rose, inhaling the flowery scent. He closed his eyes for a moment. Of course he remembered how Daniel had appeared with a bouquet basically covering his whole front body. Seongwoo had mentioned at their first date that he was an absolute sucker for cheesy, romantic gestures such as flowers for dates. Usually his dates would just laugh and forget, but Daniel had actually remembered.

 

A soft smile graced his lips as he twirled the rose between his fingers. Daniel really made Seongwoo miss him even more. Thankfully he'd be able to close the shop soon.

 

Seongwoo took out the next box. As expected, another card was in there with another, smaller box. He wondered how many boxes were still to come. This time, instead of a rose, there was a small book filled with his favorite fairy tales.

 

_Do you still remember how for our third year anniversary, we had planned to go this fairy tale park you had talked about so often? But instead, you got really sick. I still have a picture of you pouting and snot on your red nose, hehehe._

 

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, yet still not able to fight off his smile.

 

_Instead, I just read out some of your favorite fairy tales to you until you fell asleep in my arms._

_I still remember vividly how your eyes shined especially bright whenever true love won at the end. It was no secret that you weren't only a romantic at heart but also wished to have a little fairy tale on your own._

 

It was true. Seongwoo had always been one to dream about true love, grand romantic gestures and cheesy words. He was glad Daniel had never once laughed about it or ridiculed him for it. On the contrary, he knew his boyfriend was doing everything to spoil him and fulfill all of his need for cheesy romance.

 

He didn't know he could end up loving Daniel more and more with each passing day, but here he was, proven wrong daily.  
Seongwoo took the small box into his hand. It was rather light. He opened it to find another card next to another small, rectangle box of a dark color. 

 

_I am no prince, nor am I a hero._

_The way we got together wasn't magical. It wasn't show-stopping, heart-racing and plot heavy._

_Just two guys meeting and falling in love. Nothing comparable to all the romance novels you love to read or your beloved fairy tales about being hurt and finding to each other after a long time._

 

_But be assured that this love is not any less beautiful._

_That this love is worth everything I have to offer and more._

_That I would fight off evil bosses and even more evil step mothers if it means I would be able to love you freely. I wouldn't hesitate to defeat evil, to sacrifice my all, to be able to call you mine._

 

_Even though our story might have not been an adventurous fairy tale with fairies and witches, it doesn't mean that there won't be a happy end. It doesn't mean that there will be no happily ever after._

 

Seongwoo was biting his lower lip to hold back tears. He opened the box timidly and gasped loudly when it revealed to be a gorgeous silver band. He nearly dropped the ring when he suddenly heard this familiar deep voice from behind him.

 

"And that's why, Ong Seongwoo, I'm asking you -"

 

Seongwoo turned around and gasped when suddenly Daniel was standing behind him. He gently took the ring with a shaky hand and dropped down to one knee.  
  


"Willl you marry me?"

 

For a few seconds, his head was spinning. What was happening? Where did Daniel come from? What was Daniel doing on the floor? 

 

When his eyes caught the sight of the ring again, everything clicked in his head.

 

He was proposed to. By his boyfriend. _Of course, who else, you idiot?_

 

Seongwoo felt the tears, he had desperately tried to hold back, flooding his cheeks as he threw himself on his boyfriend who promptly lost balance. They both tumbled over.  
Daniel immediately wrapped his arms around Seongwoo and turned in a way so Seongwoo would only fall on Daniel instead of the dirty, hard floor.

 

They looked at each other for a moment before bursting out into laughter. Seongwoo buried his head in Daniel's nape.

 

“Actually, I think despite everything you said that was quite adventurous. Thank you for saving me, my hero,” he said teasingly before smiling – _beaming_ up to him. Daniel smiled as brightly, his eyes in cute little crescents and Seongwoo swore his heart never stopped fluttering whenever Daniel smiled. They sat up and laughed shortly when they saw each other's disheveled state.

 

“Also, if it wasn't obvious yet. That was a _yes_.”

 

Daniel cheered loudly before cupping his face and kissing him excitedly. He easily slipped on the ring on Seongwoo's finger and intertwined their fingers. Seongwoo didn't care he was sitting on a cold and dirty floor in the middle of his working place. By now, he could technically close the shop already and head home. But in this moment, he really didn't care enough.

 

“I hope you liked my little proposal. I had actually planned to propose on that fancy trip I told you about. Already started thinking about rose petals and some grand gesture, but you had to work so I arranged some stuff, hired some people and all of that to make it work. Not the most romantic atmosphere, but I just couldn't wait any longer to ask you. I'm sorry if you would have wanted something more romantic, something closer to a fairy tale.”

 

Seongwoo simply shook his head and squeezed Daniel's hand.

  
“I loved it. I would have loved it no matter how you would have proposed. And you know what? Fairy tales ain't got shit on us anyway.”

 


End file.
